loser_leaves_redditfandomcom-20200215-history
Regarding YourBuddyChurch
It’s unfortunate that it’s come to this, but it had to be done. As of today, u/YourBuddyChurch and his associated accounts have been banned from LLR Church has been heavily suspected of using several alt accounts, namely FakeNewsBarrett, the various BOLD accounts, and FatSchmit. The username of the latter-most account is, in fact, a direct insult against a member of our community, and in addition stubbornly insisted on making another member of the community they were feuding with to consult to a disgusting, very NSFW segment that had no need to be posted. Shortly after Church was originally temp-banned in July, the mod team received repeated messages from Church accusing us of unfairly persecuting him, as well as threatening messages from Bold. We also received more messages of a similar topic from FatSchmit a while later. This last bit is suspicious as Schmit did not enter LLR until long after Church had left, yet he seemed to care about him quite a bit. In addition, members of the mod team received repeated harassing messages from Church and his associated account over the period of several months after when he left. These ranged from accusations of bias and unfair treatment to attempting to play the victim and criticize the mods for abusing their power. Third, Church showed a pattern of abuse of power while in charge, as illustrated by altering the Wrestlemania rules to damage Civ’s chances of retaining the world title, and overruling mod debates on replacing OTR with another worthy competitor by forcibly inserting his friend/alt account Bold into the world title match. Notably, after his ban was up he refused to return unless he was once again made a moderator, something his prior conduct had made impossible. In addition, I feel that it is important to note the circumstances of Church’s departure from the mod team and from LLR. Church had long demanded a sort of executive privilege owing to his status as founder. As a result, he was given veto power over any actions the mod team felt were necessary to take. This caused great frustration among us, as it effectively meant that we could do all work on a proposal only for it to be struck down instantly if Church didn’t like it. He later proposed a sort of presidential system for the mods, where one mod would be elected to a term as the head mod and be in charge for a short term. However, Church wanted himself to be in permanent control of this system, maintaining his executive privilege and rendering the presidential system pointless. Eventually, we grew tired of these antics, and he quit when we refused to cooperate further with his executive privilege. You would think this would’ve ended the situation, but it didn’t. Church continued to voice his displeasure with having been forced from power, and notably, publicly blew up upon the introduction of the World Title System, which we had all collaborated on but he was very much against. This was shortly followed by us receiving a message from u/TheFalconArrow, at the time still a member of the community, notifying us that Church and Bold had attempted to get then-mod Falcon to remove us from power and re-institute Church due to us “ruining the game.” It was this last specific incident that caused his temp ban and triggered the harassing messages we began to receive. At no point have Church or any associated accounts issued a meta apology for these incidents, whether to the mod team, to the community, or to the specific members targeted and abused by the FatSchmit account. They continue to believe that we, the mod team, are in the wrong. In total, Church and his associated accounts have become a detriment to the community, have engaged in bullying and harassment of staff members and predictors, and have attempted to use their power in an unfair way to rig the system. As a result, they have been permanently banned from LLR. We understand there are those of you who have advocated for him to be welcomed back; however, his past and continuing negative actions outweigh his continued career here. We hope you understand why we had to do this, and we also hope that in his absence we may grow closer and more friendly as a community. Thank you for your time. *The Mods of LLR: Alexander (Bong), Liam (Monk), Alex (Pruef), Joe (Mundar), Robert (Laubi), Luke (MKD), LastBlueHero, Vacant, Bahamas & Bullet. You may view the messages we received at this link; https://imgur.com/a/sVgKOq5 Category:Regarding